


House of Debaucheries

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [67]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humiliation kink, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, Threesome, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Part 2 to Control? So, like the Y/N x Brendon x Ryan smut?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hahaha so we’ve finally reached this request! Many of you have been wanting a sequel to Control for so long and REALLY I hope I do it justice - though this story can be read alone as well! I wanted to put a little twist - POV-wise - on this story so hopefully it worked out and adds to it!
> 
> (Side note: Please make sure to follow me on @zombieliciousxi on Twitter for updates and more, and I don’t just say it as a “I want more followers thing” but as a way to better communicate with you guys and also get motivated and pushed to write more! That said, I hope you guys enjoy!)
> 
> P.S. I’m sorry for the delay in updating, I started my first job and lord is it hectic but I’ll try to write when I can!
> 
> P.P.S. It’s my 19th birthday today! Yaaayyyy!! And I’m celebrating by posting this for you guys and plumping myself up with a BOMB ASS BURRITO!!! Plus, I got myself a pretty awesome (and big) new tattoo, so I’ve sufficiently spoilt myself enough this year haha! Anyway, enough from me and onto the story!
> 
> (13 full pages on 11pt. font! DANG! Ha!)
> 
> NOTES:  
> ~(Y/N) = YOUR NAME  
> ~(Y/EC) = YOUR EYE COLOR  
> ~(Y/HC) = YOUR HAIR COLOR
> 
> WARNING: DOM/SUB, MASOCHISM, AND HUMILIATION KINK ELEMENTS

I smile up at the dimming sky, it’s been too long since I’d seen him, and I could almost feel my body vibrating with excitement. I know it’s only been a month, but we’d barely had time to hang out on tour, and now that it was over we hadn’t seen each other at all.

“ **_You’re going to the usual place, right?_ ** _ ” _

“Yeah, isn’t that where we agreed to meet?” I reply, entering the laid back underground brownstone bar.

“ **_Yup, just wanted to make sure,”_ ** Brendon answers nonchalantly, but the grin in his voice was almost a sound of its own _. _ **_“I’ll be there in five, get me three fingers of JD?_ ** _ ” _

“Alright, but you’re getting the second round.”

Moving to sit at the bar I tap on the counter to get the bartender’s attention and can’t help but smile, fuck, I always loved hearing Brendon’s voice.

“ **_Don’t worry, I plan on making it up to you,_ ** ” the singer eludes, but before I can push the meaning of his words Brendon wishes me a prompt goodbye and hangs up.

_ ‘Brendon you damn weirdo,’  _ I think with a chuckle and fond grin.

I nod along to the rock ’n’ roll song that slowly filters through the bar’s speakers, it rustic yet gritty, sounding like it’s from an underground band that Brendon would somehow undoubtedly know a random fact about - that was something not many people knew about Brendon. The singer was a walking talking trivia of random - and mostly useless - music facts, from knowing that Axl Rose is stage name is actually an anagram for ‘Oral Sex’, to finding out that  _ The Doors _ were the first band to ever advertise a new album on a billboard. However, it was the randomness of Brendon that made me love him all the more, I mean how could someone not love a guy who would spout off trivia about his passion at the drop of a hat, blush when it’s pointed out, and then go off and do something insane unabashedly? It was endearing to say the least.

Brendon and I had only ever fucked once in the years we’d known each other - though lip-locking had happened more often than not on drunken nights - and it was the strangest lay of my life, not that Brendon was a bad lay - not by a long shot - but we’d been high on Shrooms, and while I don’t remember most of that night, I recall swearing that his dick was talking to me at some point. Shaking the thought away with a chuckle, I sigh, a full-bodied sound and feeling, slumping forward a little. _ I’ll be depressed for a little bit, just get it out of my system before Brendon gets here _ I justify to myself, and while I know it’s probably a bad idea, but I give into the feeling.

I enjoyed the way Brendon would get controlling of me, telling me - ordering me? - to wear garish things to stage, and marking me up to the point of needing a scarf - people always thought I just enjoyed wearing scarfs, and while I do, it had begun out of necessity. I never really understood the dynamic Brendon and I had, ‘friends with benefits’ usually entails sex, but outside of that one night years ago I’d only gotten down on my knees one other time for Brendon - which honestly only ended with me nuzzling against his erection through his skinny jeans before we were interrupted and never revisited the situation. Despite how many times I had wanted to - and the many times it seemed like Brendon wanted to, as well.

I force a smile at the bar tender once he sets down mine and Brendon’s drinks in front of me, picking up my Rum and Coke to sip at the sweet drink until said endearing moron shows up. It’s been years since I realized my feelings for Brendon were no longer simply those of a platonic best friend, and I knew the directions Brendon swung his bat - for fucks sake he’s never been more casual about anything like he is about his sexuality. However, I always held a candle of apprehension at actually following through with any half-assed confession that would weigh heavy on my tongue in recent months, biting back the words that seemed to try to break through from behind my teeth as of late, and it’s only due to one reason. The one reason I have yet to throw myself at my best friend, and my one reason has a name, and that name is-

“Well fancy seeing you here, cutie,” a voice purrs next to my ear, and aside from having the ever loving shit scared out of me, I feel my neck burn up and shoot a shiver down my spine.

And here she is; my reason.

“(Y/N) what are you doing here?” I stumble over her name and cringe, she always does this, always makes me flounder like a damn helpless teenager.

She pulls up the stool beside me, staring at me with (Y/EC) eyes and an impish grin that just  _ scream  _ mischief. I can’t help but fucking  _ blush  _ as I stare into them - she’d fluster Satan himself. I swallow thickly and quickly avert my gaze,  _ don’t look at her, or do, but don’t be a fucking spaz while doing it!  _ my mind screams helplessly  as I whip around and take a sip - well, more accurately, a  _ chug _ \- of my drink and wince - outright cringe - at the sudden assault of sweetness overwhelming my system. Reeling back I inhale deep, shaking my head when I feel slender digits curl around my chin and turn my head, and God dammit why am I blushing so hard?

“You got a little something,” (Y/N) says, a wicked little smile playing on her lips as she runs a thumb across my lower lip before running her tongue over the pad of the digit.

And- nope, yup...a heart attack, that seems about right.

She’s a witch, she  _ has  _ to be.

(Y/N) has always had this undeniable effect on me and I think she’s always known it too, known that she’s had me wrapped around her little finger since the moment I’d met her. There was always just something...something  _ there,  _ and I don’t know how to explain it but I would swear up and fucking  _ down  _ that the only real description I can think of is that it’s like being punched in the face. I know, I know it sounds like an unpleasant feeling - and undoubtedly a painful one - but there’s no other way I can describe (Y/N)’s effect on me; it’s always sudden and forceful, with lingering effects that leave me trembling from a high for several minutes after, hours even. When she touches me it feels like a sudden attack, a break out of rising skin all across my body, and a thrill shoots down my spine - no matter how fleeting the touch. The first time she’d ever kissed me was a little over three weeks ago towards the end of the tour, in a dark and dingy bar - or was it a club? - pressed up against a wall, and I swore stars burst behind my eyes. She left me pinned there with a smirk and a sway of her hips as she sauntered away. I knew she was only doing it to rile up Brendon, but that night I ran into my hotel room and lost count of the number of times I jacked off while simply  _ imagining _ what they’d been up to.

“Order a Cosmo, you’ll like it more than that,” (Y/N) suddenly says - orders? - and it’s instantaneous, the thrill rushing up and down my spine as I hail the bartender.

She takes my drink from me, sipping on it herself with a air of debaucherous elegance that I could never truly understand, but it’s addictive to be around. The young man behind the counter returns with a Cosmo and sets it down in front of (Y/N), and it’s not really a surprise, Cosmopolitans are traditionally a woman’s drink while men pick more ‘manly’ things like Scotch - I hated Scotch, that was Brendon’s territory. I reach for the martini, only to have my wrist gripped tightly and instantly stopped. My eyes flick up to (Y/N)’s and there’s a strange - enthralling - darkness to them that makes me lick my lips, I know she sees me do it as her own eyes flick downward.

“You shouldn’t be feeding yourself, baby,” (Y/N) says with all the calm nonchalance in the world - her hand is still wrapped around my wrist.

_ Baby... _ she’s never called me that before, let alone so...lovingly? God...the way she says it just...just envelopes me, somehow...it’s comforting yet exciting.

“It’s just a drink-” I stop short, her glare killing the words on my tongue. “I’m sorry.”

This time, (Y/N) smiles bright, cupping my jaw as she brings the drink to my lips. I feel a flush of humiliation burn my cheeks, I know the bartender is staring at us strangely, but I just can’t ring myself to  _ care.  _ I’m the only one she’s giving her attention to, no one else, just me and the humiliation I feel course through me is different somehow...stirring up something filthy within me. I sip at the drink, feeling a strange sort of daze beginning to overtake me, (Y/N)’s hand somehow a comforting burn against my cheek as her thumb stroke me and she allows em to sip the drink.

“Starting without me?” A voice preens beside up, (Y/N) calmly turns and smiles at the person there but it takes me a few more seconds to register the voice.

Oh shit; it’s Brendon.

“Hello girlfriend.” the brunet chuckles, leaning in to plant a firm kiss on (Y/N)’s lips and I freeze.

“Girlfriend?” I blurt out, the filter between my brain and mouth clearly faulty.

“Yeah (Y/N) and I started dating a little after the tour ended-”

“What the fuck?” Scratch that, it’s broken, I repeat; my filter is fucking  _ broken. _

“Brendon you promised not to spring this up on him,” (Y/N) reprimands and the brunet chuckles sheepishly, reaching over Brendon cups the back of my neck and I...fuck, how can relief be so instant?

“I’m sorry babe, but he looks so adorable when he’s surprised,” Brendon chides, hand tightening a little at the back of my neck, and I resist the urge to turn into a limp kitten - and trust me, it takes  _ everything  _ I have not to do so.

“S-So you two- I…I should go,” I stumble out, about to slide off the bar stool when (Y/N) cups my face, thumb running across my jaw and the feeling - along with Brendon’s touch - breaks my resolve and I can’t fucking help it.

I go limp, leaning to the side and lean against Brendon’s taut torso.

“Don’t leave us baby, we’ve missed you,” (Y/N) says softly with a kind smile, it’s warm and somehow only calms me further.

“Why don’t we get out of here? Hang out by the pool instead?” Brendon suggests, and I want to protest knowing that it’d only be torture.

Having the two people that have such adverse effects on me so close, so  _ fucking close  _ and yet can’t touch them, but all I really do is nod.

* * *

 

Brendon’s waiting down by the pool, already sipping on Scotch on the veranda under the night stars, and I’m stood in the guest room staring down at his swim shorts.  _ They’re just shorts, just put them on, you dolt  _ my mind prompts, but I falter, swallowing thickly as I stand there in nothing my black boxer briefs. My hands fist the material as I bite my lip, of course Brendon and (Y/N) were together, it honestly seemed like something that was a long time coming but...it still hurt. Then again, who was I kidding? I wanted them,  _ both  _ of them...I had no right. I was selfish and lost my chance, that’s the reality.  _ What about earlier?  _ my brain supplies, but what about earlier? (Y/N) was just being kind to me,  _ caring,  _ and I don’t deserve such kind treatment...not when I can’t look at her or her boyfriend without thinking the most depraved things.

“Wear these,” a voice behind me pipes up, and I jump, whipping around and almost headbutt her.

“(Y/N),” I stutter out her name, my voice a little tight as I laugh nervously. “What’s up with you and scaring the crap outta me?”

“I can’t help it if I love seeing you surprised,” she chides, smiling softly at me. “Wear these, they’ll look better, God, what was Brendon thinking giving you these ugly things?” She asks, taking the other proffered pair of swim trunks from me.

I stare down at the plum swim shorts, my face heating up a little a the thought that (Y/N) had chosen them for me - that she thought they’d look better on me. They were shorter, a little more snug than the ones Brendon had given me, but I still nod and turn to the guest lavatory to change. Returning moments later to see (Y/N) stripped down to her bikini, an all black string number that makes me forget how to breathe for a moment. The ties are knotted at the sides of her hips and in between her breasts - my fingers twitch with the need to tug at them, watch them come undone and drink in her bare form.  _ Only Brendon is allowed that privilege now,  _ my mind reminds me and I bite my tongue, casting my eyes down to the floor. My thoughts, they’re not right...I have to stop this, I have to be what they  _ want _ me to be; I need to be  _ their friend. _

“Ryan?” (Y/N) calls out to me, and I look up to meet her gaze - her eyes are calculating, oh God...of God she  _ knows,  _ (Y/N) is smart, of course she figured it out- “Ready to go?”

I swallow thickly and nod, hesitating before taking her outstretched hand and follow her down to the pool; why did I ever agree to come here?

“There you are, finally!” Brendon laughs as (Y/N) and I exit the house and step onto the veranda. “Want anything to drink?”

I shake my head, but (Y/N) nods as she walks over to Brendon, and I watch with a sort of Masochistic pleasure at the way they so easily fit together - like puzzle pieces falling into place. I almost look, away about to successfully tear my prying eyes away from what perfection looks like when I catch it; Brendon’s eyes. Brendon’s eyes, they’re open, and...and they’re watching me. I practically freeze in place, goosebumps breaking out over my skin at the gaze alone. I try rationalizing to myself that he’s telling me to look away without breaking the kiss, trying to silently glare the stare of his best friend away while he’s kissing his girlfriend, it’s the only rational explanation, but that’s where I went wrong; nothing about Brendon is ever rational. The brunet smirked into the kiss and attack’s (Y/N)’s lips with renewed vigour, and  _ fuck  _ I just couldn’t stop it, a whine escapes my throat before I even realize it had been crawling it’s way out. Brendon holds her tighter against him, skin-on-skin displayed like sin itself captured in photograph; I feel my dick twitch in between my legs and at the warning I force my gaze away, creeping on them I could explain - not really, but that’s not the point - but getting hard? I wouldn’t be surprised if Brendon socked me in the face.

The break apart not long after that, and (Y/N) walks up to me with kiss-bruised lips curling into a mirthful smile, “wanna swim?”

I frantically nod, practically sprinting before cannonballing into the illuminated pool in hopes of hiding my erection; God, I’m so pathetic. I break the surface to hear the familiar strums of Jimi Hendrix’s  _ Purple Haze  _ and smile, but my smile quickly turns into a chokes off yelp when I come face-to-face with (Y/N).

“Stop scaring me!” I exclaim, backing away only for her to move forward and box me in against the pool’s edge.

“Stop being so easy to scare,” she counters, body almost touching mine, face serious but there’s something behind her (Y/EC) that throws me off, but for the life of me I can’t figure out what it is.

(Y/N) smirks wickedly before doing a backward somersault into the water, pointedly splashing me as she does so, I laugh and wipe my face of the stray droplets before swimming after her - Brendon bursts out into a fit of laughter after hearing our battle cries as the Water War commenced. (Y/N) and I swam around and pelted each other with water like a pair of children, it all just got that much crazier when Brendon joined in, and by the end of it I could have sworn about fifty-three-percent of the water that had been  _ in  _ the pool was now  _ out  _ of it.

“O-Oh God did you see Brendon’s face?!” (Y/N) guffaws, arms around her waist as her shoulder shakes, trying to mimic the look of surprised fear on Brendon’s face from moments ago, only for the barely decent impression to break to the will of her laughter.

The three of us climb out of the pool and I flinch, “fuck, I think I pulled something.”

Both Brendon and (Y/N) are next to me in a flash, it’s almost a little disorienting, “where? Are you okay baby? Sit down, Let me massage it out,” (Y/N) rushes out, guiding me to the edge of the pool and sits me down.

“I’ll get him a towel,” Brendon states, all business, before jetting off.

“I-It really isn’t a big-”

(Y/N)’s hand wraps around my throat, inner thighs suddenly on either side of my hips as she kneels behind me, her front brushing against my back. I hear her inhale, about to say something but stops herself - forces herself to stop - and inhales deeply, pressing her breasts flush against my back as her hand around my throat falters. I bite back a whine when she removes her hold completely.

“We’re taking care of you, nor arguing,” is all she says, tone leaving no room for argument as she gently works her thumbs into the tense muscles of my shoulders.

I don’t say another word.

I feel my body slowly beginning to go limp against (Y/N), it feels similar to the way her touch effected me at the bar, and like in the bar as I’m only just beginning to lose myself Brendon shows up and reels me back. I groan, wanting nothing more than to know where that feeling leads, oh God I want to know where it leads….

I begrudgingly stand up, the grounding arms of Brendon and (Y/N) wrapped around my torso as they lad me back into the house, and set me down on the living room couch. I sit in between the two of them, towel draped over my shoulders, I hum at the feeling of Brendon’s digits brushing through my hair and scratching my scalp. I look over to see (Y/N) wrapped up in a towel of her own, slender fingers ghosting lines of art over my forearm and I shiver in delight. I lose track of time, feeling hazy at the edges as Brendon and (Y/N)’s platonic touches continue caressing me, and whine when I feel (Y/N) stop.

“Ryan,” I hear her call out, but for the love of music, I don’t want to open my eyes; I don’t want to leave this feeling. “Ryan, baby, look at me.”

_ Baby... _ God I love it when she calls me that.

I blink my eyes open and meet (Y/N)’s (Y/CE) gaze, she smiles softly at me, reaching up to graze the backs of her fingers against my jaw but they slowly move lowerer. I look away for a moment, just a second when I hear it, it’s a fraction of a second later that the sound actually registers in my head; she hit me, (Y/N)  _ slapped _ me. The strike wasn’t hard enough to sting past a few seconds, just strong enough to regain my attention, and I feel my body thrumming at the action. My eyes are train on (Y/N), and I notice something flicker across her (Y/CE) eyes.

“You were watching us, earlier…” she trails, eyes searching.

I swallow thickly, oh God...she-  _ they  _ are going to think I’m some kind of freak, they- “n-no-”

_ CRACK. _

I blink, my cheek burning this time as (Y/N) glares at me, “don’t  _ lie,  _ Ryan.”

I open my mouth but shiver - almost frucking  _ tremble -  _ when I feel a pair of lips graze against my shoulder, “tell her the truth, prove to her you’re the good boy I know you are, Ryan.”

I almost swallow my tongue at Brendon’s words, “I-I’m a g-good boy?”

“Only if you tell me the truth,” (Y/N) says, tone firm but her eyes are kinder this time and I nod. “Use your words, baby.”

“I-I was watching you two...I-I’m sorry I just- I want...I-” I fall over my words as I answer, feeling embarrassed that I can’t even string a few simple words together.

“What do you want, baby?” (Y/N) asks, the pads of her fingers slowly traveling down my chest, but I don’t dare look away this time.

I want to prove to her that Brendon’s right; that I’m a good boy.

“Y-You...I want you,” I swallow thickly, shame burning my face as I admit my greed. “I want both of you.”

I feel Brendon’s lips stretch into a grin against my shoulder, (Y/N) probably mirroring the wolfish grin of her boyfriend, and gasp when I feel her palm press down against me.

“Good boy,” she purrs, leaning forward (Y/N) presses her lips against mine and deepens the kiss within an instant.

I whimper against her lips when I feel Brendon’s teeth bury into my shoulder, his bite tightening when I lean back against it, and moan wantonly when (Y/N) slips her hand into my swim shorts. She pulls out me out from the confines of the trunks and strokes me slowly, lazily, like she has all the time in the world and I can’t help but buck up into her hold, whining as she runs her thumb over my slit. With her free hand (Y/N) reaches for my hand and brings it to the front of her bikini top, within an instant my fantasy becomes a reality as the flimsy fabric falls away at a simple tug of her bowtie.

“Can I-I please?’ I moan out, my eyes still meeting her gaze as my mouth waters at the thought of having my mouth on her breasts.

“You may,” she answers, I move forward the moment Brendon releases me from his bite, and I can already feel it bruising; their claim on me.

(Y/N) moans as her head falls back, back arching against my mouth as I suckle at the peak of her mound, my hand kneading and molding the other within my palm. I feel Brendon shift behind me, hear his flip-flops against the wood floorboards as he walks away, and feel a strange sense of emptiness until he returns. Suddenly I’m ripped away from (Y/N), a large and talented hand clutching my hair by the roots, my neck bared to the woman before me, mouth agape as I whimper.

“I’m going to tie your hands behind your back,” Brendon says, voice deep with a husk that makes me shiver. “Red for stop, yellow to slow down, understood?”

I try to nod but can’t and realize that’s probably why he’s holding onto my hair so tight, he wants me to answer properly, clearly.

“Yes, Sir,” I reply, and I hear the brunet behind me groan, releasing my hair only to gently reach forward and take my wrists back towards him.

(Y/N)’s lips are on mine once again, I shiver at the feeling of the leather wrapped and tightened around my wrists, thinking blurrily  _ a belt?  _ (Y/N) breaks the kiss to stand me up, running a hand over my cheek before kissing me again. I feel the trunks being slid down my hips and step out of them, turning crimson as I stand bare before the two people I want more than anything in this world - more than I even want to breathe.

“On your knees, now,” (Y/N) commands, within an instant I drop onto the ground, a surge of pain shoot up my knees and groan at the feeling.

I look up at Brendon, who watches me with lust-drunken eyes, and then to (Y/N) who watches me with the same gaze and smiles down at me. My heart quickens. I watch as she strips off her bikini bottoms, standing straight in front of me once again and I can’t help myself. I surge forward, nuzzling my face against the apex of her legs and revel in the way her breathing falters, her skin rising as I nose at her crotch. (Y/N) grips my by my roots and tugs back, cracking me across the face, and licks her lips.

“Look how fucking pretty you are, down on your knees for us…” she purrs, voice fond yet devious - it sends a thrill down my spine.

“You’re only allowed to watch, until I say otherwise,” a voice from behind (Y/N) says, looking past the gorgeous woman I swallow thickly upon meeting Brendon’s animalistic gaze. “Understood?”

I nod, forcing out a whispered  _ yes, Sir. _

Brendon shifts to shuck off his own swim trunks, bare body and tapering hips, erection standing at attention unabashedly. I lick my lips but remain still. Brendon stands up and roughly grips (Y/N) by the hair, pulling her against him and I shiver at the moan she emits, his free hand clutching her jaw, head tipped back to look up at him as he speaks.

“Show Ryan what a good little pet looks like,” he growls, and releases the young woman before sitting back down.

My best friend is sat before me, legs spread apart and if I just leaned forward, I could take him into my mouth and suck Brendon down - my mouth waters at the thought. However, I remain still, watching as (Y/N) crawls onto the couch and ducks her head down, easily taking Brendon’s length fully, clearly used to the length and girth of him and I feel a zing of jealousy shoot through me. (Y/N) tucks her hair behind her ears, giving both Brendon and I clear view of the drag of her lips up and down his shaft, I lick my lips wanting to taste what she does at this very moment. Brendon groans and bucks up into (Y/N)’s mouth, she gags for a moment but quickly recovers, tears crawling down her cheeks as she does what Brendon had demanded. Brendon groans loudly before pulling (Y/N) off of him, the young woman gasps for air, about to wipe away her tears when the brunet stops her. I watch the silent conversation happen between them and feel the same zing of jealousy shoot through me, but tamp it down when their attention is back on me.

(Y/N) crawls off the couch and kneels beside me, gently threading her digits through my hair before gripping and guides me towards Brendon’s cock. My lips part and I take in his length, feeling the heavy weight of his on my tongue, the tinge of bitterness at the back of my throat and almost pull back onto to be stopped by (Y/N). It takes me a moment to realize, but when it hits me, I feel myself begin to go fuzzy at the edges once again - more so than before - (Y/N)’s controlling me, forcing me to move how she sees fit to please Brendon. The brunet bucks up and I gag, it’s been years since I’d sucked anyone off, my skills are rusty as best and I see my vision blurring with unshed tears. (Y/N) pulls me off and I gasp, my eyes flick up to Brendon who is smiling down at the two of us, a fondness in his eyes I had never seen before, and it makes my heart trip over itself.

“Look at the two of you,” he coos, leaning forward to cup both our faces, thumbs smearing tears against our reddened cheeks. “My beautiful little cocksluts, my good pets…”

Brendon’s words shoot right down to my cock and I fight the urge to double over, but lose against desperately rutting against the air in desperate need for some friction, for  _ anything _ . (Y/N) mewls just as desperately as I do, thighs pressed together undoubtedly in an attempt to ease her arousal.

“(Y/N), get up here, it’s time for your reward,” Brendon states, leaning back against the couch and holds out his hands.

The young beauty crawls back onto the couch and onto Brendon's lap, the brunet begins to maneuver (Y/N) for just a moment until she understands what he wants and helps her boyfriend, her thighs on either side of Brendon’s and she’s hovering over his flushed cock. Gripping her hip Brendon slowly lowers (Y/N) onto his length, the young woman moans and I watch, enthralled at her reactions, feeling my cock pulsate - on the brink of pain - at the sight alone.

“Ryan,” Brendon calls out to me once he’s fully sheathed within her, I crane my head to meet the brunet’s gaze. “Your job it to make her cum, fail to do so before I do, neither of you are allowed to orgasm tonight, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir,” I quickly reply, raising myself up off the backs of my legs and lean forward.

Brendon’s thrusts into (Y/N) are short but powerful, making the girl above him bounce with every movement, the sight of it all is sin personified and I tremble; I’m not allowed to cum, not yet. I duck my head forward, licking and sucking (Y/N)’s clit as best I can despite the movements, and she all but screams; the should shrill and wanton, sending ripples of lust throughout my body. Her scent surrounds me, it’s dizzying, almost as much as the way (Y/N) tastes on my tongue, it’s all too much yet not enough and I never want to stop. I feel my chin become wet, hear her scream and beg to cum, a hand shooting into my hair as she ruts against my face and I feel my gut twisting in on itself.  _ Not yet, not yet, not yet  _ I mentally repeat, like a mantra to my nearing insanity, near to tears with the need to orgasm.

“R-Right there- o-oh GOD! R-RYAN! F-Fuck yes! Oh fu-  _ Ryan!”  _ (Y/N) cries, out cumming over my mouth and I feel her release drip down my chin, trailing down my throat as she whimpers out obscenities and releases me.

“Oh  _ fucking-  _ o-off (Y/N), get off baby,” Brendon grits out, and the young woman does so as quickly as her shaky legs will allow. “Finish me off,” he demands, and I immediately do as Brendon says - almost like I’m starved for it.

I stare up at my best friend as he clutches the back of my head, thrusting into my mouth and almost chokes me, but I push through. Thrill after thrill of everything I’ve ever felt shoot through me, intense and world-dizzying - it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt. Pulling himself free BRendon jacks off over my face, my brain taking a moment to catch up just as I feel his release spurt over my lips and chin. I instinctually dart my tongue out, helping him through his orgasm with kitten licks until Brendon surges away, falling back onto the couch. My world is still spinning, and for a moment I wonder if I’ve actually already cum and hadn’t realized, because this feeling - endorphin-filled lightness - is nothing I’ve ever felt before now. However, I realize I’m wrong when (Y/N) slides up in front of me, skilled fingers wrapping around my length and works me fast and unrelenting. I double over, whimpering and spurting out choked off moans when she cups my face, tilting it up and surges forward, kissing me hot and hungry. I know she can taste herself on my tongue, I can still taste her addictive flavor, but now it’s mixed in with the tang of Brendon’s release, and it’s  _ filthy. _ I cum the second (Y/N) kisses me. I feel her wrap an arm around my torso, helping me through the orgasm until I turn sensitive and she releases me, but (Y/N)’s support is there as I go limp, and for a moment I think I black out. It’s the only real explanation as to how one moment I was shuddering against (Y/N) and the next I’m curled on Brendon’s lap as he lazily strokes my hair.

For the first time since I was a child, I felt safe, and I never wanted to let that feeling go.

However, I knew this would come to an end, I was the outlier here...the third wheel and if I didn’t leave soon, I’d just make things awkward for everyone.

“I-I should go,” I rasp out, only for two pairs of hands - different in size and softness - halt me.

“Why?” Both owners of the hands ask in unison.

“I...I don’t belong here,” I answer pitifully, but it’s the truth - it would only upset them if I lied.

Even if I couldn't be with them, I wanted to remember the fond way they both looked at me with they called me their ‘good boy’, the way they sounded.

“Ryan, do you really think we just wanted you for the sex and then would kick you out?” (Y/N) asks, sounding genuinely hurt.

I balk at the question, falling over myself as I try to backtrack only for Brendon to shift and wrap his arms around me.

“(Y/N) and I  _ want  _ you here, Ryan...we realized that while we have fun, we’ve both been missing something.”

I swallow, looking between them, “missing something?”

(Y/N) chuckles softly, leaning up to press a tender kiss to my lips, “you, you moron, you’re what we’ve been missing.”

I feel my heart quicken, but this time for an entirely different reason, “you really want me here?”

Brendon is about to answer when (Y/N) beats him to it.

“Yes, Ryan, we do,” she answers, stroking my cheek with the backs of her fingers as she adds. “Plus, I like doting on you...lord knows Brendon would never let me switch with him, but with you...I have a feeling I can get a little controlling,” she finishes with a wink and I blush, holding (Y/N)’s hand against my face and turn to kiss her palm - remembering the way she made me feel at the bar was something otherworldly, and to have that feeling on a daily basis? Fuck yes.

“But you’re okay with all this, right?” Brendon asks after a moment, and I hum.

“I never really explored this side of myself before...but if it’s with the two of you, I know I’ll be happy, safe, and cared for,” I reply fondly, and both lovers smiles crowding my into a hug which I happily return.


End file.
